


Intermezzo

by Bybenchik



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Experimental Style, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bybenchik/pseuds/Bybenchik
Summary: Акаши не мог ожидать, чем для него обернется поездка к морю.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. В ночной тишине

Стук в дверь в ночной тишине пустого дома кажется чем-то нереальным, фрагментом сна. Но вот Акаши разлепляет глаза, щурясь от света ночника и хрустя шеей — он уснул в кресле, читая книгу. И не мудрено, на часах уже почти час ночи.  
Стук раздается снова, и уже более настойчиво, так что Сейджуро убеждает себя, что он проснулся и, сделав над собой усилие, спускается к входной двери.  
Ниджимура. Сосед, что так любезно рассказал ему про окрестности и несколько раз поил чаем прежде. В принципе, Акаши и не мог ожидать кого-то еще, но Шузо, ломившийся к нему так настойчиво в поздний час, мог быть хотя бы встревоженным чем-нибудь. Но нет, его лицо было спокойным, только глаза, темно-серые, но теплые, заговорщески поблескивали. Или это привиделось после сна?  
— Извини, ты уже спал? — ему совсем не жаль, и Акаши эта беспардонность немного злит.  
— Да, и удивлен, что вы, Ниджимура-сан, — нет, — в подтверждение своих слов, Сейджуро сладко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Несколько мгновений он с прищуром смотрит на соседа, нахохлившись от холода, обнимая себя за плечи.  
— Что-то…  
— У меня есть кое-что, что нельзя пропустить. Это не займет много времени, просто накинь что-то сверху, — Акаши злится еще больше от того, что его перебили да еще и указывают, что делать. Он уже собирается захлопнуть перед грубияном дверь и отправиться спать, но Ниджимура выглядит таким… Воодушевленным, что невольно становится интересно, что же заставило его пойти к соседу среди ночи и зачем-то позвать на улицу.  
К черту, у него отпуск, еще выспится.  
Акаши влезает в свои туфли и надевает сверху домашней футболки пальто, тут же запахнувшись.  
Идут они молча: Акаши перебирает возможные варианты того, что «нельзя пропустить», а Ниджимура будто боится раскрыть сюрприз раньше времени. Однако Акаши чуть ли не вздыхает от разочарования, когда понимает, что они идут в сторону пляжа.  
Но все мрачные мысли просто расстворяются, когда они наконец-таки выходят к морю.  
Ветер разгоняет волны, расчесывая барашков еще в далеке, что осыпают берег кудрями пены. Конечно, это было и днем, но теперь вся толщ воды и гребни блестят, отражая красоту звезд. Далекие и холодные, они будто пытаются согреться в воде, зарываясь лучами в темные волны. Темные, как и их родной космос, но все же теплее него.  
Завороженный этой красотой, Сейджуро подходит ближе (и плевать, что песок засыпается в туфли) и останавливается лишь когда брызги и край волны задевают носки.  
Ниждимура все так же молча стоит рядом, немного запрокинув голову, наверное, разглядывая созвездия. Акаши становится немного стыдно, что он так на него злился (хоть и только в мыслях), но старается не думать об этом и наслаждаться зрелищем.  
Ноги провалились в песок, а под пальто немилосердно задувает ветер. От этого, конечно, становится холодно, аж до дрожи, но Сейджуро кажется, что тьма вокруг и морская пучина, слившиеся воедино, теперь утянули и его в свой водоворот. Он не дрожит, он колышится вместе с остальными волнами, ведомый ветром и своей собственной волей.  
Внезапно сзади и по бокам становится гораздо теплее и немного тяжело — Ниджимура, расстегнувший собственную ветровку, обнимал его со спины.  
— Если стоять так всю ночь, непременно подхватишь простуду, — Акаши отчего-то кажется, что Шузо когда-то так сделал.  
Постепенно дрожь в теле успокаивается, и становится немного обидно просто смотреть, а не ощущать себя частью чего-то столь безграничного и прекрасного. Но ему тепло, и вдвойне теплее от того, что Шузо показал ему все это и теперь еще и грел, закрывая от прохладных порывов. Плевать, что разбудил, плевать, что переходит все границы приличия и личного пространства.  
— Спасибо, Ниджимура-сан, здесь очень красиво, — Акаши, окончательно прощая его, откидывается назад, упираясь макушкой в чужое плечо. Ему не нужно отводить взгляд от пейзажа, чтобы понять, что Шузо улыбается.  
— Всегда рад.  
И лишь одна странная мысль остается в голове, словно ветер поднимая на дыбы догадки: даже если Шузо просто знает об этой красоте, хотел ли он сегодня показать ее именно ему, Сейджуро? И что может значить, если один человек разделяет прекрасное с кем-то другим?..  
Новый ветер — горячее дыхание Шузо над самым ухом — лишь усиливал бурю в его голове и, возможно, сердце.


	2. Нечестно

— Ниджимура-сан, это было… Нечестно, — Акаши хмурится и дует губы почти как маленький ребенок, выкручивая край футболки.  
— Неужели? — Шузо, похоже, откровенно над ним потешается даже после выходки.  
На дворе еще не так уж тепло, всего лишь начало июня, а Шузо пришло в голову поплескаться в море. В одежде. Не спросив у Сейджуро разрешения, он на руках занес его на камни, о которые разбивались накатывающие волны.  
С берега, в сухости и под ласковыми лучами солнца, это зрелище завораживало. Но стоя на скользком камне, под морским бризом и брызгами моря, зрелище уступало место ощущению холода и желанию сбежать в тепло.  
Акаши, к своему сожалению, не смог вырваться из рук Ниджимуры, поразившись их силе — Шузо оторвал его от земли и пронес по камнях на приличное расстояние так, будто нес подушку…  
— Да, это было нечестно. Вы даже не спросили, а просто схватили и унесли!.. Вам не приходило в голову, что после такого мой отпуск может превратиться в больничный? — стыд запоздало стал припекать щеки, но Сейджуро медленно осознавал, что злился не столько на Ниджимуру и его поступок, сколько на себя за то, что поддался этому дурачеству, а о последствиях подумал только сейчас.  
— Акаши… — неожиданно Шузо оказывается в миллиметрах от его лица, разгоряченный после веселья и пробежки домой, такой же мокрый, но с широченной улыбкой и озорным блеском в серых глазах. — Если ты так замерз, то я готов искупить вину и согреть тебя.  
Теперь щеки краснеют не от стыда, а от смущения, Сейджуро удивленно распахивает глаза и отступает назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Неужели Ниджимура задумывал подобное с самого начала? И часто ли он так поступает с незнакомцами из соседнего домика?..  
— Что вы?..  
— Душ в твоем распоряжении, а я пока сделаю чаю. Или лучше кофе с молоком? — Шузо снова обводит его вокруг пальца, так же резко отстраняясь. — А мокрую одежду можешь оставить перед ванной, я принесу для тебя сменную.  
— Спасибо… — сказал Акаши, опуская взгляд. Почему он вообще подумал, что Шузо мог предложить ему нечто подобное? А вдруг это все же был намек?..


	3. Винил

— Ниджимура-сан, а это… Виниловые пластинки? С музыкой? — Акаши взял одну из них, осторожно и бережно, сдув тонкий слой пыли, и разглядывал ее, как дети впервые разглядывают незнакомые вещи.  
— Точно. Ты никогда не видел и не слушал их? — Ниджимура с очками на макушке выглядит забавно, и Сейджуро едва сдерживает смешок.  
— Видел и даже слушал, но с классической музыкой. А у вас… — Акаши не хотелось показаться грубым, но он не знал ни одной группы, чье имя было на обложке.  
— А у меня тут много всего. Покупал по дешевке на блошином рынке каждый раз, когда хорошо справлялся на экзаменах или вроде того, — наверное поэтому теперь Шузо так улыбается, разглядывая только корешки чехлов.  
Видимо, благодаря этому Ниджимура может вспомнить множество радостей, связанных с собственными достижениями, чего нельзя сказать об Акаши. Не то, чтобы у него были незначительные свершения — скорее, наоборот, — он просто никогда не придавал им такого значения, а уж тем более не думал о вознаграждении. И вспомнить нечего…  
— Хочешь что-то послушать?  
— Да, пожалуй. И музыку, и истории от вас.


	4. Модель

Мокрые и холодные пальцы мягко скользят по коже, вызывая мурашки. Шузо почти любовно перебирает подушечками все косточки и выступы на плечах, бережно поглаживает шею с остро выступающим кадыком, немного надавливает, от чего Акаши сглатывает, и улыбается.  
Сейджуро смотрит на парня с легким смущением и смятением, но не смеет даже подать виду, что ему это не нравится. Ниджимура слишком увлечен, и при этом успевает делать короткие наброски на бумаге, после чего снова возвращается к своей живой модели, продолжает изучать ее руками. Это доходит вплоть до того, что Шузо тратит как минимум десять минут, прощупывая и поглаживая костяшки, свод ладони, линии на ней и проступающие от волнения голубоватые вены.  
Акаши сжимает губы и зубы, стараясь не выдать дрожи — ему все еще зябко после душа. Но Ниджимура слишком поглощен им и все же замечает. Оторвавшись от изящных рук и отложив карандаш, он берет лицо парня в свои руки, проводит большими пальцами по скулам, чем усыпляет бдительность Сейджуро. А в следующую минуту губы с привкусом чая с молоком и горчинкой табака касаются напряженной линии губ, покрытых тонкой, но колкой корочкой.  
От неожиданности Акаши пытается сделать глубокий вдох, и этим лишь помогает Шузо проникнуть в свой рот. Даже сейчас Ниджимура скрупулезно выводит языком рисунки на небе, щекочет кончиком сам язык, ухмыляясь.  
— И все модели… Получают столько внимания? — тяжело дыша спрашивает Акаши, глядя на скульптора немного сердито.  
— Нет, только живые и только люди, — Ниджимура снова игриво улыбается, а вот Сейджуро становится немного не по себе.  
— И много их у вас было?  
Шузо будто специально испытывает его терпение, выдерживая паузу перед ответом:  
— Вы первый.


	5. Шарлотка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня Minks - Hold me now

Шузо (уже не Ниджимура-сан) во время прогулки обещает угостить его потрясающей домашней шарлоткой, и Сейджуро в шутку спрашивает, так ли она хороша, чтобы ему стоило приходить. Ниджимура недолго хмурится, почти обиженно поджимая нижнюю губу. Но в ответ на колкость только констатирует простую истину: «Не узнаете, пока не попробуете». Акаши, конечно же, приходит к нему вечером, усаживается за столом в узкой кухоньке, разглядывает маленькие фотографии в рамках и слушает рассказы Шузо о море, о сказках и чудесах, ну и, конечно же, о процессе готовки. Из радио на подоконнике доносится тихой голос исполнителя.

_There is no life in the city when you're not with me_

Странная мысль засела в его голове. Сейджуро пытается вникать в рассказ, отвечать, на деле же просто уставился в спину Ниджимуры, а в голове продолжают пульсировать слова песни. — Эй-эй, ты же совсем не слушаешь. Не интересно? — Ниджимура оборачивается и смотрит с легким укором, проводит рукой по щеке, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Ой, прости, у тебя теперь вся щека в муке… — но на этом он не останавливается и проводит пальцем по кончику носа, дразнясь. — Прости, я задумался о своем, — Акаши терпит, но тихо чихает и уже планирует ответные действия. Мука летает повсюду, из-за чего они оба вскоре начинают кашлять, хватают друг друга за руки, чтобы прекратить войну, и в конце концов стоят, словно обнявшись, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.

_Hold me now_

В воздухе мука, и все от малейшей искры может взлететь на воздух. Всего лишь одна искра. А они не сдерживаются, выпускают огонь из груди в поцелуе, совсем ничего не боясь, прижимаясь друг к другу.


	6. Утром над морем туманно

Утром над морем туманно, и сквозь густую его пелену виднеется только маяк. Кончается зарница, ярко сияет рассвет, затмевая звезды, и проступают очертания моря. Чистого, еще тихого, и волны словно лениво лижут прибрежные камни.  
За рассветом на небо набегают тучи, и становится серо, но совсем не уныло.  
Игривый луч пробирается в комнату под самой крышей, будит теплым прикосновением Шузо, а порывы ветра из открытого окна словно шутливо шепчут «Шу… Шу~».  
Он поднимается довольно рано, как для человека, который вовсе не спешит на работу. Оставив свой утонченный шедевр, свой бесценный подарок судьбы нежиться в постели, он суетится на кухне, готовя завтрак.  
Снова поднявшись на второй этаж, Ниджимура настежь открывает дверь в мастерскую, чтобы выпустить из нее холодный воздух. От зябкости спасает только чашка горячего чая в руках.  
Шузо возвращается в спальню, но осознает себя чужим. В эту пору только Акаши, спящий и открытый, хотя черты его тела скрывает одеяло, кажется частью прекрасной картины. А Шузо — нет. Шузо просто наблюдатель, вот только кажется, что от пристальных взглядов Сейджуро может проснуться, немного обиженно нахмурить брови и сетовать на то, что его разбудили.  
Ниджимура жаждет полноты картины, поэтому садится у окна, полуоборотом к кровати. По пляжу прогуливаются одинокие фигуры собачников, шаловливые питомцы нападают на волны, а волны атакуют приливом в ответ. Вдалеке на горизонте виднеются паруса лодок и яхточек, быстрых парусников. Рыбаки что-то кричат друг другу, выходят в море.  
Шузо видит все это, и краем глаза следит за своим гостем. Размеренно и тихо помешивает чай с молоком, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда раздается тихий звон от ложки. Словно даже этот короткий звук может оборвать столь чудесный умиротворяющий момент.  
Акаши и правда пробуждается, но совсем не от стука, а просто. Изменяя всем своим привычкам и нормам, он совсем не смотрит на часы, совсем не думает спешить — научился хоть чему-то хорошему у Шузо.  
Не смея издать ни звука, Акаши наблюдает за фигурой у окна, будто сотканной из света: на ногах и плечах Ниджимуры играют блики, прыгают бледные солнечные зайчики, а более яркие лучи гладят его скулы, словно пытаясь их подрумянить.  
В коридоре тихо поскрипывает и постукивает дверь мастерской, принося с собой запах глины, запах соли, отдаленный шепот волн и приглушенные песни чаек.  
Акаши молчит, и даже боится дышать. Он всматривается во все детали: в игру тени и полумрака, в танец пылинок на свету, в движения занавесок и края одеяла. В едва заметные движения мышц чужой спины. В очертания рук, что держат чашку, в движения чужой груди, словно пытаясь увидеть само дыхание сквозь легкие. Наполняет грудь запахом моря, запахом мастерской, запахом пирога, запахом Шузо…  
И в этот момент сердце громко стучит в исступлении радости и срывается от тоски.  
В этот миг, в эти секунды он ощущает настоящее счастье, ощущает дыхание жизни, размеренное, но такое теплое.  
Хочется застыть букашкой в янтаре, замерзнуть во льду, расщепиться на атомы, но остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.  
В груди ноет от тоски, и от красоты и грусти по щекам бегут слезы.  
Он, кажется, никогда не будет так счастлив, никогда больше не почувствует этого.  
Его жизнь, полная суеты, спешки и похожих одна на другую, на миллиарды и миллионы других секунд, никогда не подарит ему такое чудо. Он должен будет уехать, и непременно будет скучать.  
Может, он будет жить с этим щемящим в груди воспоминанием.  
Может, он вернется сюда.  
Может, он вернется к Шузо.  
Может, он и вовсе никуда не уедет?..


	7. Тени и руки

Дрожали пальцы. Дрожали губы. Дрожали чертовы занавески у открытого окна, и воздух дрожал, но не от холода.  
Тела дрожали рядом, сплетаясь как змеи под одеялом ночи. И лишь свеча танцевала с тенями на стенах.  
Тени сладостно и горько вздыхали, что-то шептали тем занавескам, танцевали со светом, друг с другом сплетались.  
Тела были рядом, и сердца две половины с треском и криком разрывались и соединялись снова и снова.  
Дано ли, суждено ли им встретиться когда-нибудь вновь?  
Когда-нибудь может быть и скоро, а может быть никогда.  
Но сейчас танцует свеча от дрожи дыхания, от шепота губ, от криков душ.

***

Их каждый запомнит надолго  
Изящные с длинными пальцами, без единого изъяна и даже намека. Нежнейшие крепкие руки и их прикосновения, отдающие странным запахом чернил, офисной бумаги и дорогой ткани костюмов.  
Руки шершавые, жилистые и крепкие, пропахшие глиной, прокопченые табаком и дымом, просоленные морем. Такие цепкие, сильные, но нисколько не грубые, они снова и снова что-то создают.  
Их завтрак, их уют, их воспоминания о холодом лете на побережье Кагосимы.  
И ту одинокую скульптуру, что останется стоять, бережно укрытая тканью от сквозняков. Вот только не руки, тонкими пальцами без изъянов, ничем не пахнут, не отдают тепла.  
Его рукам не хватит сил, чтобы так же легко создать в руках из глины жизнь, которую он не забудет никогда.


	8. Фетиш

— Ниджимура-сан, — Акаши не слишком повышает голос, но дверь кабинета открыта, поэтому Шузо должен его услышать.  
— Ниджимура? — тишина вызывает у него легкое беспокойство и недоумение. Взяв обе чашки с еще горячим чаем, он аккуратно поднимается наверх и слегка морщится от сквозняка, что гуляет между мастерской с открытым окном и спальней.  
— Ниджимура-сан, чай, — но даже когда Акаши стоит у него за спиной, Шузо сосредоточен на скульптуре. Хотя сейчас это мало чем напоминало другие работы в комнате — белый кусок глины с нечеткими линиями и странной формой.  
Акаши тяжело вздыхает — и этот человек упрекал его в излишнем трудоголизме? — и громко ставит чашку на небольшой столик в углу. Шузо вздрагивает почти испуганно: наверное, подумал, что уже бредит или что звук идет от статуи и она вот-вот рассыплется.  
— Наконец-то, сенсе~ — Акаши насмешливо улыбается и заходит немного сбоку, чтобы видеть мастера в лицо.  
— Извини, я не слышал тебя.  
— Это от упадка сил. Вы ведь ничего не ели кроме того бутерброда на прогулке утром? А сейчас уже 2 часа по полудню, пора бы подкрепить силы.  
— Пожалуй ты прав… — и все же Шузо не отрывает взгляда от своей работы. Акаши продолжает сверлить его взглядом, держа в руках свою чашку, словно грея руки.  
— Сенсе~ Неужели мне нужно как-то еще отвлекать вас от работы, лишь бы вы не умерли от голода и изнеможения? — на первых порах его голос звучит почти игриво, но постепенно переходит в упрек.  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял. И что еще за «сенсе»? Ниджимура и хватит. Максимум — Ниджимура-сан, — Шузо якобы раздражается, но наконец дотягивается до своей чашки и делает первый жадный глоток.  
— Подумал, может у вас такой кинк, — Акаши улыбается одними глазами, наблюдая, как на щеках Ниджимуры проступает румянец, а дыхание становится неровным.  
— Кинк?..  
— Ну да. Это что-то вроде фетиша, но более… Хм, как бы вернее сказать…  
— Я знаю, что это. Просто, — Шузо отставляет чашку и, сев ровно, тянет Акаши, чтобы тот сел к нему на колени, — я думал, ты уже догадался, что ты сам — от макушки до кончиков пальцев, — один сплошной кинк для меня.  
— Ах, вот как.


	9. Сезон дождей

— Ниджимура-сан, — Акаши сидел на высоком стуле у окна в мастерской и разглядывал дорожки капель на стекле, что неумолимо срывались и летели вниз, соединяясь одна с другой, ища путь наименьшего сопротивления.  
— Да? — Шузо, хоть и был сосредоточен на работе над очередной скульптурой, услышал его с первого раза и даже ненадолго обернулся.   
— Сезон дождей здесь кончается к началу июля?  
— Обычно да. А что? Ты скучаешь за солнцем? — Ниджимура говорил об этом с улыбкой, но Акаши вдруг захотелось завыть от боли.  
— Мой отпуск заканчивается 2 июля. Мне придется вас оставить как раз тогда, когда выйдет солнце, — метафора вышла красивой, но даже ее поэтичность не могла избавить их двоих от нестерпимой муки, что словно чума перешла из сердца Сейджуро в сердце к Ниджимуре.  
— Вот как, — Акаши изумленно поднял брови, поражаясь спокойствию или даже равнодушию Шузо. Как он может так об этом говорить? Разве его не разрывает на части мысли о неизбежном расставании? — Если бы… _Если бы только человеческого желания было достаточно, чтобы вызвать дождь, непременно солнце бы больше никогда сюда не заглянуло_ , — Шузо так и не обернулся к нему, но опущенные плечи и тяжелый вздох говорили сами за себя.  
— Да, пожалуй, было бы чудесно.


	10. Шторм

За окном — шторм, поднимающий волны на дыбы, пуская по их загривкам кучи пены. Небо — тугое, свинцовое от туч, и под их тяжестью будто трещит и надламывается там, где сверкают молнии.  
Ниджимуре, кажется, все равно. Бури и непогожие дни для него не диковинка. Такой спокойный и умиротворенно, он любовно работает над какой-то маленькой скульптурой, нежно выводя на ней контуры стеком, целуя своими вздохами, чтобы убрать «пыль» и лишнее.  
А вот у Акаши внутри то же, что и за окном, хотя он и не на улице. Он в уютном гостеприимном доме, завернутый в теплый плед, наслаждается сладким запахом чая с молоком и корицей, наблюдая за работой Шузо со спины. Из-за широкой, сильной спины, которая будто отпечаталась на обратной стороне сетчатки. Спина, которую он так крепко сжимал, царапал и впивался ногтями, будто она была для него спасательным кругом в бушующем море страсти. С усмешкой, он понимает, что цеплялся не за круг, а за якорь, который утаскивал его еще дальше, глубже в эту пучину.  
Это невыносимо. В груди болит, бурлит и шелестит густая пена, и все закручивается в водоворот. Его чувства, его противоречия и сомнения. А перед глазами эта чертова спина умиротворенного Ниджимуры.  
Акаши будто нагнетает ветер, так резко от поднимается, чуть не разлив чай. Приблизившись впритык к Шузо, он с силой оборачивает его к себе, встречает неудоуменный и растерянный взгляд, будто серые глаза спрашивают его «В чем дело? Что я не так сделал?» вместо губ, которые сжаты в тонкой улыбке, и от этого все клокочет внутри него еще сильнее. Эти губы, горячие и слегка горькие от чужих сигарет; эти глаза, серые, ртутные, но не такие угрюмые и тяжелые, как небо за окном. Скорее, они как дым над костром, в них почти так же иногда играют искры.  
Ниджимура молчит и выжидает, отставив статуэтку с волной в сторону.  
Рука Сейджуро, сжимающая его плечо начинает дрожать, ослабевает, и Акаши уже сам падает на дно, топит себя, оставляя воздух для кого-то другого. Может, он сошел с ума, раз добровольно соглашается тонуть, прижимаясь к от чего-то соленым губам, повиснув на Шузо, как опущенный и мокрые после бури парус на мачте…


End file.
